Hated Yet Loved
by Flutura
Summary: The two most unlikely couple! What happens when Rin meets up with the Shichinintai seven years after Naraku's death? And where's Sesshoumaru to save her? I don't own Inu Yasha!
1. Me and the ShichininTai

**Hated … Yet Loved**

Day 1

How this happened, I have no idea … but it did. My name is Rin. Seven years ago when I was eight, I found Lord Sesshoumaru. Later I was saved by him against the wolf youkais. The day Naraku was killed, Lord Sesshoumaru adopted me and I started calling him 'dad'. Just recently he went to war with the Lord of the Southern lands. In that time I was kidnapped by a group of mercenaries … The Shichinin-tai. I was unfortunately reunited with my father's enemies from seven years ago. Some how they had come back to life _**AGAIN!!**_ Father would have said it was Inu Yasha's fault, not being able to control the Shikoun no Tama once he got it from Naraku's dead body.

Anyway, I've been traveling with them for a week now. Last night was the first time I saw them kill. Bankotsu left me just outside the village and warned me that if I tried running he would hunt me down and kill me too. It's not like I could have run, once I saw them start.

This is what it was in a nutshell:

Bankotsu – Cutting people's heads off, slicing them in half and even torturing them which included cutting them in places where it wasn't fatal but hurt like hell and left them begging for mercy. His weapon's called The Banryu. He calls it his 'baby'.

Jakotsu – Sending his snake-like sword after mostly woman. Understandable, considering he's gay. I think his weapon is called the Jakotsuto.

Suikotsu – Cutting anyone in his way in half. I remember him from seven years ago. He seemed so nice at one point … but then he went crazy.

Renkotsu – Burning and blasting everyone with that cannon thing.

Mukotsu – Poison.

Kyokotsu – Crushing people. For crying out loud he's _HUGE!!!_

Ginkotsu – Blasting people and running them over.

What got me most was the amount of blood that came out of every body … And the look of amusement in Bankotsu's eyes. No, I didn't even dream of running. Once they were done Bankotsu came to get me. Covered in blood and acting as if nothing had happened. He took me to where the others were. They were drinking sake and 'comparing numbers' as Bankotsu called it. That was when they told each other how man people they all killed. That's when I found this book I could write in. So here I am, writing late into the night by the light of the moon.

We're still in the destroyed village. Bankotsu wanted to continue on, but Jakotsu was sick traveling and wouldn't move. If he and Bankotsu weren't such good friends, I'm guessing he would have left Jakotsu behind. So we stopped. They all keep staring at me, especially Mukotsu. I think if he gets the chance he'll try to rape me.

But at the moment, I should really try to get some sleep. I'll write later when … if I get the chance.

Day 2

We traveled today. Bankotsu and I talked a bit. He didn't seem to like the unspoken hatred that he gets when he's hired to kidnap a girl. So he talks to the victim and gets hatred that way. Pointless I think. Either way, he's gonna be hated. I guess it just loosens some of the tension between him and me (or other victims). "So, you're still Sesshoumaru's little tag-along?" He asked.

"No, I'm his daughter." I said quietly.

"Daughter? But you're a human. He's a youkai. How can you be his daughter?"

"No offence but you're really quite clueless." I smiled and tried not to laugh at his answer. "Once Naraku was killed, he adopted me as his daughter. That's how I'm his daughter. He offered to turn me into a Tai youkai, but that would be an insult to my ancestors."

"You're insane." He looked down at me. "If I was offered to be a youkai I'd do it. More power for killing."

I didn't answer, couldn't answer. I looked away from him. He was so … so … power hungry. He was already the most powerful man I've ever seen.

Man, not youkai, that's father.

Bankotsu seemed to sense my discomfort. "What, are you scared of power?" He smirked.

No comment.

"Oh, come on! You're stuck with a bunch of mercenaries. Get used to it Princess."

No comment.

"Well, if you're not gonna talk to me I'll leave."

So he went back to leading the group on. They left me again to destroy another village, where I found time to write all this down. It's not a lot and there'll be more, most likely later.

Later

"Bankotsu, Is there a spring near by?"

Why did I ask? WHY?

The whole group turned to look at me. Most of them smirked. Ok, everyone except Ginkotsu who couldn't. Bankotsu's smirk was the biggest of them all. I think I was starting to go red, I wouldn't be surprised. "Yeah," He said, standing up. "Follow me."

"No, it's ok; just tell me where to …"

"Do you honestly think I'm gonna let you go off on your own? Not a chance, Princess."

"Will, you stop calling me fucking princess!!"

Damn my boldness … But come on! He's called me that about a million times since we've been traveling together!

"I have a name and it's Rin!! R – I – N!! Can you remember that, you stupid bloody mercenary?!"

The other six were perfectly silent. Impressed … or horrified that I would dare speak to Bankotsu, the leader of the Shichinin-tai, in such a way. I began to shake as the complete realization of what I just said came blasting back at me. Bankotsu's eyes were shadowed. He still had a smirk on his face … But it changed. Only by changing the expression in his eyes he changed his whole expression.

His smirk was no longer childish. It was dangerous. His words came out as cold as ice. They sank down to my stomach and scared the living shit out of me. "Do you have a death wish, girl?" He hissed.

I gulped, my heart was pounding.

"'Cuz if you don't, I suggest you watch what you say to me in the future."

He turned and walked away. I followed him (at a distance) to the springs. He sat with his back against a rock, not looking. After a few minutes I stripped down to my underclothes (there's no way in hell I was gonna be completely nude with him around) and stepped into the hot water.

I totally relaxed.

How I managed that when I'm still in the company of mercenaries I'm not quite sure. I don't really care either. What happened next was one of the worst things that has ever happened to me. There was a rustle in the bushes. Bankotsu obviously didn't hear it because if he had he would've been there in a flash. The rustling continued. Suddenly a man's head poked out of the bushes. Naturally I screamed. Bankotsu jumped from behind the rock and ran at the guy in the bushes who disappeared. Bankotsu turned back to me and stared. "Pervert!!!!!!!" I screamed again when I found he wasn't looking at my face.

"What!?" He asked innocently and smirking at the same time.

"Turn around!!"

"What's going on?" Renkotsu's voice came into the clearing and the others appeared.

The next few moments were a blur. I remember screaming … yes, I screamed. I screamed bloody murder actually. Somehow I got them all to turn around or leave so I could change. I was still boiling mad when we went back to the campsite. That's where I wrote this and I'm still trying to ignore their occasional looks at me.

Nothing can possibly go worse.

Wait; scratch that … EVERY THING can go worse with these stupid guys.


	2. Me and him Alone

**Hated … Yet Loved**

---------------------------------------------------------

Ok, when I'm telling the story between a bunch of these ----- then it means it from third persons' view, not Rin's point of view. Or it means I'm giving you a message … like now!!

---------------------------------------------------------

Day 3

We were attacked today. Sometime around noon. Unfortunately it wasn't father who attacked us. It was Inu Yasha with the rest of his group. Inu Yasha didn't look any different, but the others did. Kagome was older and was clinging to a child at the back. I didn't see much of the fight though. Bankotsu had grabbed me and got me out of there. He shouted orders at Jakotsu to keep them busy and they would meet 'There'.

Running in Bankotsu's arms reminded me of being with father again. Who knew a human could run so fast … or jump so high. So reckless but so careful. That didn't stop me from screaming and clutching to his chest when he first jumped. His grip around my waist tightened and he continued. As we headed to the ground for the first time, I was expecting a loud thump or crash or some kind of noise. I was NOT expecting a quiet rustle of leaves and then lifting into the air again.

I almost fell asleep on the way to 'There' where ever 'There' was. I was reawakened when Bankotsu practically dropped me. "Where are we?" I asked.

"We're just resting tonight. We won't get there until tomorrow." He said, plopping himself on the ground against a tree.

I looked back where we had come. "Don't worry, the guys will be fine. They'll meet us there in a few days." Bankotsu closed his eyes.

"I wasn't worried. I'm just … confused."

"Aren't we all?"

I sat in front of him and glared at him. He opened one eye and looked at me. "Why did you kidnap me?" I tried to make my voice sound as serious as I could.

"I was hired," Bankotsu yawned.

"By who?"

"Hell if I know, I was just approached by this soldier and told me that his master wanted me to kidnap you while Sesshoumaru was at war with the Lord of the Southern Lands and bring you to him. All I really know is that I'm being paid a hell lot for this."

"Is that where we're going tomorrow?"

"Sort of,"

"Sort of? What do you mean, 'sort of'?"

"Never mind, No, it'll take a while before we get to his home."

I looked at Bankotsu, who looked away. He looked troubled. Dark clouds appeared out of no where and it began to rain. I looked up into it and sighed. In seconds I was drenched, but I didn't care. I love the rain. I hate, however, thunder and lightning. Both of which came crashing from above.

I launched myself into Bankotsu's chest. I couldn't help it. I'm dead scared of lightning and thunder.

Bankotsu looked down at my shaking body.

I expected him to push me off him and snap at me with discgust.

---------------------------------------------------------

_What the hell is she doing? _Bankotsu thought. He was about to push the girl off him when he heard her whimper when another crash of thunder roared over head. _She's scared? But it's just thunder. _Either way, Bankotsu wrapped one of his arms around her and pulled her closer. He heard her gasp at his action. She obviously wasn't expecting it.

---------------------------------------------------------

To my complete surprise, Bankotsu pulled me closer with one arm. I looked, up into his eyes.

His eyes.

They're so blue.

We were so close.

Bankotsu smirked. "Don't get too used to it, princess," He said. "It's only for tonight cuz you're scared."

I laid my head on his strong chest. "Arigatou, Bankotsu." I whispered and drifted into sleep.

Day 4

Bankotsu woke me up as soon as the storm was over which was just after sunrise. His Banryu served as shelter for us in the night so we were only a little wet. We continued our journey by walking. Apparently, running and jumping like he was yesterday takes up a lot of energy. Especially since he was doing it for several hours.

We walked for what seemed only minutes but was really hours. Once you got over the fact that he was a mercenary, he was a great conversationalist. He didn't always want to talk about killing. He preferred, yes, but he could talk about other things. He was especially interested on how I was still single. "How can a girl as cute as you not have someone in the world?" He asked making me blush a bit.

"Father is extremely protective over me. And I'm destined to take over as Lady of the Western Lands if I live until my father dies so I can't fall in love with anyone who's not royal blood."

"What do you mean 'live until he dies'?"

"Father is a full blood Tai youkai and will not die for several more years. Unless he's killed in battle, which he will not, there's really no chance of me ever ruling my father's lands."

Bankotsu was silent for a moment. "I still don't see how you're still single."

"All the royal people in the main land are youkais. They all think humans are slaves that are put on the earth for their own amusement. The only royal person who's not a youkai is the emperor, his wife and his only son. His son is my age, but I were to marry him then I would be the new emperor's wife instead of the Lady of the Western lands. Almost every human in the continent is somehow royal, but there's no way in hell he'll let me marry someone from the continent. Not that I would really want to, the continent is constantly at war with the main land." I explained.

"Ah,"

I looked up at him. He'd suddenly gone from a normal, happy teenager, to someone who was deep thought.

We walked in silence for a while. This is where I recognized where we were and I stopped. "Bankotsu, you _DO _know where we're going … right?"

He turned to me. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"We're … uh … almost at the border of the continent."

Bankotsu smirked. "At least you know the land well. That's where we're meeting the others … Home."

It's amazing how one word can leave you breathless. That word left me gasping for breath

----Home----

I took a few steps away from him. "Now, now, princess." He growled. "Don't go running off and doing something foolish."

First mistake I ever made after being captured.

I ran.

_**Hell yeah I ran!!**_

Like I said, first and worst mistake I've ever made since meeting Bankotsu. I didn't make it far. In seconds he was in front of me. I gasped and ran a different way. There was no way I was going into the continent without a fight. He was soon in front of me again. He grabbed my wrist before I run again. He pulled out a rope and tied my wrist to one end and his wrist to the other.

By this time I was really struggling. I've met some of the royals from the continent through meetings with my father. The ones that I met all wanted me for some reason.

Why didn't I see it before, WHY?

Bankotsu started to drag me back to the border. We were greeted by two guards who stopped us. They and Bankotsu started conversing in their language, occasionally glancing over at me.

Unfortunately they let us through. They must have known Bankotsu as a prince or as a famous guy from the providence.

God, how this place varies from the main land. It looked like everything had been burned at one point. There was very little vegetation. Well … in this part of it any way. Father once said that in some parts of the continent is very much like the main land. Not that I really care at the moment.

A few miles into the land Bankotsu cut the rope and picked me up again. He ran with me to a huge hut. There he put me down.

No turning back now.

Bankotsu led me up to the hut and turned to me. "I know you must really hate me right now, but if you want to live, you'll have to follow my orders no matter what."

"Does it look like I have a choice?" I snapped.

He slapped me. "This is no time for your shit. There are mercenaries here more powerful than me and I'm supposed to get you to our destination in one piece. So just shut up and listen to what I say." He hissed. "Now stay close to me and don't near anyone."

I just nodded. I was still pissed though.

Bankotsu knocked on the door and we waited. A tall man opened the door and stared down his long nose at us. "Who are you and what do you want."

"You know my name, my business is my own." Bankotsu said, as if he rehearsed it.

The man smiled a yellow-toothed smile. "And it's good to see you again too Bankotsu."

"Hai, Sensei." Bankotsu smiled and shook the man's hand.

The man caught sight of me and frowned. He mumbled something in the continent language and Bankotsu mumbled something back. The man nodded and led them in side. As he told me to do, I stayed close to him. The man said something again in their language. Bankotsu nodded and gestured to me that I should follow.

Bankotsu pretty much dumped me in a room and locked it. He left me there to write down the events from the past two days.

I value this time alone without the Shichinin-tai around.

The little time I ever get anyway.


	3. Getting to Know Each Other

**Hated … Yet Loved**

Day 5

The first whole day in the continent.

Bankotsu came in some time in the middle of the night. I kept myself awake the whole night. Nor did I leave at all during the time we were here. Bankotsu didn't seem to like to leave the room here either.

I remember what he told me when we first reached the door, 'There are mercenaries here more powerful than me …'

How is that possible? Bankotsu is the most known mercenary through out the main land. For crying out loud, _THEY'VE WRITTEN BOOKS ABOUT HIM!!!_

He didn't seem to want to talk much either … or he thought that I didn't want to talk. I was still pissed at him for not telling me where we were going; I'm more pissed at him because he kidnapped me in the first place.

But I'm scared.

I don't have the faintest idea what the continent would want with me other than ransom from father … But then how would they know when he's at war? This just waaaaaaaaaay too confusing. It seemed to have shown on my face because Bankotsu looked at me with … was that … _pity_ … in _his_ eyes?

His eyes.

They were much too gentile for him.

Though his face isn't that bad either … WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!

He's a mercenary from the continent, I can't fall for him.

Am I falling for him?

------------------------------------------------------------

_I've never seen someone change their expressions so many times in less then ten seconds. _Bankotsu thought, smirking.

First, confusion – Probably wondering why the hell she was brought here. Bankotsu was wondering that himself too. _What use would she be in the continent?_ He thought.

Their eyes met briefly for a few seconds before she turned away.

Second, deep thought – Did Bankotsu show something in his eyes portray something by accident?

Third, embarrassment – her face flushed a bright red. Bankotsu smirked even more. _She's thinking about someone …me?_

Fourth and final, horror – as if catching herself thinking about whatever she was thinking about.

Bankotsu's face cracked and he burst out laughing

------------------------------------------------------------

I looked at him. He was laughing at me. "I've never seen anyone change their expressions so many times!" He finally said.

I blushed again. "You … I mean … You saw?"

"It's kinda hard not to!" Bankotsu choked. "What can possibly be goin through your mind, Princess?"

My eye started to twitch. "What's on my mind is how you're still alive to call me that!!"

"Whoa, easy there, Princess. Lord Fluffy is still at war and …"

"Don't you _dare _call my father 'Lord Fluffy'" I snapped, jumping up.

Bankotsu leaned farther into the bad and looked at me with his famous smirk. "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do, Princess? Anyway, _Lord Fluffy_," He HAD to emphasize the two words. "Is still at war so he might not even find out for another few days, at the most about a week. Also Mukotsu covered your room with this stuff that only youkais can smell to throw off his scent when he _does_ get the chance to look for you. Besides, the continent is the LAST place he'd look for you. Now, my question,"

"What are we doing, playing twenty questions?"

"Sure, let's go with that."

"Ok, shoot,"

"What use is a Princess like you in the continent?"

"You tell me," I sighed.

"Hey, it's my question!" Bankotsu pouted.

"You mean, you don't know either?" I sat on the other end of the bed.

"Not really," Bankotsu shrugged. "I was surprised to get the job. I haven't heard from the continent royals in years."

"Which royals?"

"Doesn't matter, when one is involved, they're all involved. Especially considering the fact that their all men."

"How do you know all this?"

"Hey, you gotta wait, it's my turn." Bankotsu smirked. I actually laughed. "How did you meet Lord Fluffy?"

"I met Lord_ Sesshouamru_, seven years ago. I was wandering around as usual and I found him, bleeding half to death and without a left arm. He needed help so I did. I brought him food and water. I wanted to tend to his would but he wouldn't let me. Later he tried to talk to me, but at that time I was unable to speak. I just saw my entire village get destroyed, my parents slaughtered. Then one day I went to get him water and I was caught by wolves. They killed me. I guess father found me and revived me with his Tensueiga. Since then I have been around him."

"So we do have something in common."

"What?"

"We were both killed and revived. Ok … Why does …"

"Wait a second, it's my turn."

"No it isn't. You just asked one."

"What … THAT DOESN'T COUNT!"

"Ok, ok, cool it, Princess."

"How do you know all this stuff about the continent?"

"Isn't that obvious."

Somehow we had gone from twenty questions to question but no answer.

"I mean how you know who the royals are. I thought almost no one was supposed to know who they are."

"You're gonna hate me for this." He whispered this.

"I hate you anyway … so there's no worry."

"My father is the First Royal."

I gasped. "The … FIRST royal? That's the most important of them all! I had no idea you came from such a royal family!"

"Yeah, and guess what? I'm the first child." Bankotsu spat.

"What are you doing, being a mercenary then?" I stared at him. "You should be taking over as the …"

"I can't!" He interrupted. His voice was filled with hate and disgust. "After my brother, Katsu and my sister, Nani were born … I began to change."

"Don't we all?"

"Not the way I changed. I was six when Katsu was born and eight when Nani was born. It was when I turned nine that I changed. I began to fight without mercy. I first caused someone to bleed on my tenth birthday. I liked … no, I _loved_ the way it felt on my hands. Over the next few weeks I was learning to take over my father's position when I turned sixteen. But during those study sessions, I only thought of one thing … Blood. I didn't realize it at first, but then I realized that I was filled with blood lust. Now everyone has a little blood lust in them, but, it's extremely rare when you find someone that is fueled by it. My eleventh birthday, I killed my first sensei without a reason. My father covered it up, but no matter what he told the other royals it wouldn't stop what I've already begun. Soon he couldn't hide it any longer. I was sentenced to death. That's where I found Banryu. It was one of the royals before, but I have much more use for its power, so I stole it and got the hell out of there. I met up with my second sensei, the guy who lives here. He specially trained people who wanted to become mercenaries. This is where I met the guys. They had as much blood lust as I did. We moved on before finishing our training and moved to the main land. Who knew how week the main landers really were. Their blood seemed to flow more freely." Bankotsu closed his eyes and began to laugh cruelly. "That first time I was killed my mind was still clouded from the amount of blood from the village. Had I not and I would've been able to tell that they were gonna attack."

I just realized I was shivering. Now that I think about it, I realized how dangerous Bankotsu really could be. Mad with blood lust, not stopping until there was no one else in the area.

I looked down at my hands. They were shaking. Bankotsu seemed to be in a daze of some kind.

Just then the door burst open. I flung myself off the bed and back into the corner. Bankotsu snapped out of his trance to brace himself for Jakotsu's huge hug. "OO - ANIKI!!" he shouted.

"Hey, Ja," Bankotsu laughed.

Through the door came Suikotsu and Mukotsu. Both of them looking pretty beat up. Once Jakotsu let go of Bankotsu I noticed that he was in bad shape too. "What happened to you guys? You look like you were run over by Ginkotsu!"

"Close enough," Suikotsu smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean."

Mukotsu, Suikotsu and Jakotsu all exchanged looks. "Well, once we got away from Inu Trasha," Suikotsu said. "We were attacked by none other than Lord Fluffy."

"Father?" I couldn't help whisper.

Suikotsu glared at me. "Yeah, Lord Fluffy defeated the Southern Lord and came after you. He found us so he assumed that we had something to do with it."

"Why does everyone call him 'Lord Fluffy'" I hissed to myself, not even listening to Suikotsu.

Bankotsu seemed to be thinking hard. "We might not be able to wait for the others, then." He said. "Or if we do they'll get no rest."

The door burst open again and Renkotsu came in. He too looked pretty bad. "Ginkotsu and Kyokotsu are outside." He said. "You tell him?"

"Yeah, now you're the thinker so start thinking." Bankotsu sighed.

"Hey, wench," Renkotsu snapped at me. I ignored him. I do not answer to wench. He growled and grabbed my neck and pulled me up. "I was talking to you," He snapped.

"Oh, were you? I'm sorry but name is Rin, not Wench."

Renkotsu slapped me. "Respect me … now does your father understand the continental language?"

"No fucking duh! He knows ten different languages. To make sure that his men and his enemies aren't saying anything they should or shouldn't have."

"Then he's coming," Renkotsu snarled and pushed me to the floor.

"Let's move," Bankotsu said.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I didn't resist. Why bother? Father was coming.

Once we got outside he swung me onto his back and told me to hold on tight. He shouted something at the others and they nodded. He ran faster then he's ever done before that night. I began to fall asleep when I saw Suikotsu, Mukotsu and Kyokotsu go off one way and Renkotsu, Ginkotsu and Jakotsu go another. I think he told them to separate so it would be harder for father to find me. There's no point really.

He'll find me in the end.

Day 6

I fell asleep on Bankotsu's back last night.

I woke up on Bankotsu's back this morning.

We were still running pretty fast and he looked really tired. "Bankotsu, stop!" I called to him.

He slowed down and came to a stop, panting. "What is it … Princess," He panted.

"You should rest, you've been running all night."

"Nah, I'll be …" he didn't get to finish his sentence.

He let go of me to let me get off, then he slumped to the ground. "Bankotsu," I gasped. "Are you ok?"

Bankotsu looked up and around. "Follow me," He grabbed my hand and pulled me to a near bye tree. He grabbed a branch and pulled. A trap door opened to our left and he pulled me in. he pushed the shut and lit a lantern. The underground room was small, only about ten by ten feet. It was dark, but warm. There was a shelf on three walls with food, water and first aid material.

Bankotsu slumped against the wall without the shelf, panting harder. On instinct I grabbed a bottle of water for him. He took it muttering a thanks. I sat beside him, looking around. It was kinda creepy. "Truth, dare or world?" Bankotsu said, randomly.

"What?" I looked at him.

"Don't tell me you've never played 'Truth, Dare or World'." He said in disbelief.

"I've played truth or dare, but I've never heard of world."

"Ok, I'll teach you world. If you, me, Mukotsu and Renkotsu were the last ones on the earth, who would you throw to the sharks?"

"Mukotsu,"

"Who would you eat if you had no more food?"

"Preferably, no one, but if I had to choose … Renkotsu."

"Ok, now only you and me are left on the earth. Would you make it you're soul duty to refill the world or would you let man be doomed to non - existence?"

I swear I turned about ten different shades of red. I was afraid to say either. If I said 'yes' then he might get ideas. If I said 'no' then he might take it as an insult and at the moment I want to keep his friendship. I shrugged. Bankotsu laughed. "It's ok, its not like we'll actually ever be the last people on the earth."

"No offence … but no." I whispered.

"None taken," Bankotsu wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me against his chest.

Like that night with the storm, I was comforted. I didn't know where I was and the only person with me is my father's enemy. "Hey, Rin," I looked up at him in surprise. That was the first time he ever said my name. "If it's my father or Katsu, we are dealing with, I promise I will not let them hurt you."

------------------------------------------------------------

Bankotsu watched Rin's every move. He had too many thoughts jumbling around in his head until the words broke away from the others. _I love her!_ How this had happened he had no idea. They've barely known each other for less then two weeks. He mentally slapped himself. _It's lust! Get over your self, Bankotsu! _

_But she still needs protection._ He argued with himself.

_She HAS protection! And his name is Lord Sesshoumaru. And if you don't get your head around this mission, that protection will be doing his job and kicking your ass!_

_But what if it's father or Katsu?_

_So what! You can kill them, save Nani while you're at it and get the hell out of there. And once you get back to the main land, dump the girl in clear scent range of the mutt and book it! There, all problems solved._

_She still needs protection until we get there._

_Don't promise her anything!_

"Hey, Rin,"

_What are you doing?_

Rin looked up at Bankotsu. "If it's my father or Katsu, we are dealing with, I promise I will not let them hurt you." He said softly.

_**MORON!!**__ Now she'll think you DO love her!"_

_But what if I do?_

_I told you its lust!!_

------------------------------------------------------------

I was completely shocked by what he had said. Did he like me in some way or was he just being kind. I just smiled and said, "Arigatou,"

I had to wait until Bankotsu was counting sheep before I could write any of this down, the past two days, I mean.

I can't help but think, what holds in the future for me?


	4. Twins and Pranks

**Hated … Yet Loved**

Day 7

I woke up to another thunder storm. Well, that's what I thought woke me up. But then I realized that it was Bankotsu's ragged breathing that roused me from my slumber. Bankotsu was breathing heavily and he was sweating. Though there was little light in the cave I could tell that he was pail. "Bankotsu," I sat up quietly.

He didn't answer. Slowly I reached out to touch his forehead. Quick as flash, Bankotsu grabbed my wrist in a killer grip. I actually screamed because he was so fast, and the look in his eyes when he opened them. "What are you doing?" He hissed.

I gulped, his words were like poison. I started to shake. Bankotsu growled and threw me away from him. "Whatever you were doing, don't do it again."

"Are you ok?" I had to ask.

Bankotsu smirked. "What, little Princess caring about me? I'm fine."

"You're one to talk!!" I yelled. "What about all that shit about protecting me against your father and brother?!"

"Heh, temper, temper Princess, you're around a mercenary, remember?"

"Yeah, a mercenary who can barely move."

Bankotsu growled again and tried to get up. He got to one knee and slumped back to the ground. I raised my eyebrows. "Point proven,"

I went to one of the shelves, determined to help him weather he liked it or not. Like I said before, he's my only protection, and he can't protect me if he's sick. From the shelf I took water, a cloth and some bandages just incase. Ignoring the evil looks I was getting from him, I placed the cold cloth on his forehead. Bankotsu sighed with either defeat or content. Either way he stopped fighting and accepted my help. I felt his forehead, finally, and felt like I nearly burned my hand off. "Bankotsu, you're burning up!"

Curse my knowledge for first aid. When someone's fever is that bad, its best if they .… uh … don't have shirt on.

He didn't even argue!! He just let me and smirked as of he was expecting it!!

Incase you couldn't tell, I grabbed his shirt and opened it so he could cool off.

Oh God ….

Bankotsu smirked. "Like what you see, Princess?" He said.

I will not lie because I did. He was extremely well built. His abs, chest, arms … everything. This man was becoming everything I've always wanted in a mate, or husband. I spun around and looked up at the ceiling. I know I was blushing. There was no point in denying it. Bankotsu moved quietly closer to me. The wet cloth fell to the floor with a quiet 'flop'. His chest made contact with my back and though it was warm it made me shiver. "Don't try to deny it Princess," He whispered. "We both know that you can't resist me."

"In your dreams!" I snapped.

Bankotsu chuckled. His arm slithered around my waist and pulled me closer, causing me to gasp. "Yes, in my dreams. And in my dreams … You're on top."

He licked my cheek and moved back against the wall. It took me a moment to realize what he meant by 'you're on top' and it left me shivering like mad.

He soon fell asleep leaving me to myself. At the time there wasn't much to write about so I drew random little animals and shapes in the dirt. One of the shapes was a crescent moon, like the one on my father's forehead. When I was younger I was magnetically drawn to the sign. Not so much now because I now know what it means. It's just his family's signature of a royal family to the western lands. If I become the new Lady then I too will have that mark.

I say its day seven, but really it's about day 14. I've been with Bankotsu for two weeks now. It's taken father a little longer than I would've thought or preferred.

I'm going nuts. I can't stop looking over at Bankotsu. His shirt was still hanging off his shoulders, as if teasing me.

By now if someone does read this they are probably bored out of their minds. If someone _is_ reading this then I apologize for my ranting and my whining about my crappy luck. But hear I go again.

I've wondered for a while if I have feelings for Bankotsu. It's seems that every time I think about him my mind goes cloudy. He protects me from the other members of the band and he has moments when he's really nice. Last night he said my name for the first (and most likely only) time. His words were so beautiful when he said that he would protect me … Like a dream … Ah, damn it, Rin! There you go again, fantasizing … I had forgotten about the storm.

Thunder roared outside of the cave and I cringed. This time I couldn't throw my self into Bankotsu's chest without him waking up. And after he said that perverted thing about me being one top, I DON'T want him to be awake. I grabbed this book and started to write. It was the only thing that could keep my mind off the storm.

------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of thunder brought Bankotsu back to full consciousness. He silently growled to himself. _Damn it, I feel like shit! _He thought. The cool air against his bare chest felt good. He heard Rin whimper quietly as the thunder got louder. _Why is she so scared of thunder? It's just a loud noise from the sky._

_Because she's a wimp, nothing but a perfect little princess. _The little devil appeared on Bankotsu's right shoulder again.

_She probably had a bad experience as a young child. _His angel side appeared on his left shoulder. Bankotsu gave it an 'I have and angel side?' look.

_Who cares?_ The devil hissed.

_Bankotsu does … or should. _The angel gave Bankotsu a threatening glare.

_Why should he care? Hey, Bankotsu, go scare her by yelling 'BOO'. I'll be funny!_

_NO, go comfort her. She's scared!_

_Oh shut up you stupid …_

The devil didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying. The angel took out a machine gun and fired almost a full round into the devil which disappeared in a puff of red smoke. _Where the hell did you get that? _Bankotsu thought at the angel. _Aren't you supposed to be good?_

_You wanna know?_

_Hell yeah!_

_I'll tell you ... AFTER you comfort Rin._

Bankotsu groaned.

------------------------------------------------------------

I heard Bankotsu groan behind me. So much for not having him awake. I didn't give him the satisfaction that I noticed him awake. I couldn't hold in another shudder from the storm outside. "If you're really that scared of storms you should've woken me up." He said.

I could hear the amusement in his voice and I didn't answer. "Are you just gonna ignore me and pretend I'm not here?"

Last time the silent treatment worked … it should work this time.

"Well it's not really gonna work 'cuz it's only us."

No comment, oh please just shut up.

"Come on princess, talk to me!"

No comment, has he forgotten that crack he pulled a few hours ago?

"Damn it, at least look at me!" Bankotsu was starting to sound frustrated.

No comment

"FINE, IGNORE ME, I JUST WANTED TO …"

Bankotsu stopped in the middle of his sentence to cough violently. I turned to look back at him. He was getting worse again. The little color that filled his face while he was asleep drained. I did not, however, move to help him. When he finally stopped coughing he was panting. His eyes shifted to mine. "That got your attention." He said and sat up.

"You're getting worse, Bankotsu." I whispered.

"What, you actually fell for that? I was trying to get your attention."

"You can't fool me,"

"I've done it before,"

"You're getting worse and I know it."

"'Bout the only thing you DO know."

I narrowed my eyes and glared daggers at him. I spun around again. "Ok, you're right. You're fine, we'll leave after the storm."

"What?" I could sense that he tensed.

"We'll leave as soon as the storm ends. I wanna find out who paid you to kidnap me."

I glanced at him. He was shocked, obviously, but he said; "Ok then … I'm uhh … I'm gonna sleep out the storm."

I smiled. I knew Bankotsu well enough that he was like my father's army. When they want to get out of something without looking week, they'll pretend they're asleep and won't get up. I'm always sent in there to wake them up. Father says its good exercise for me. And it is … considering I'm running for my life when I dump ice cubes and freezing water on their heads. Oh yes, its very good exercise. They aren't allowed to hurt me so they take it out on Master Jaken … who IS allowed to punish me. Only one hit on the head though. And since he's gotten older, he can't wield that two headed staff as easily any more, so it doesn't hurt … most times.

There was this one time after I turned 14 when he had three men beat the crap out of him because I filled their drinks with salt and hot sauce which, when mixed with water, can cause the drink to be extremely bitter and spicy even for the champ of eating spicy foods. See, the salt mixes with the hot sauce and can make it so spicy it's almost explosive. As an experiment to test the strength of it I blew up one of the toilets on the third floor. I blamed it on the infestation of exploding turtle mouse youkais that we've been having for a few days. I think father was a bit suspicious but he didn't say anything. I weakened the concoction by adding water then putting it in the soldiers' water. They must have chased me for half an hour before I hid behind Master Jaken and they started punching him. Master Jaken hit three times really hard and he took me to father's office where I explained what I did.

I liked to pull pranks when I was younger. I still do.

I looked back at Bankotsu and smirked. The water in the cave was plenty cold … and the storm _was _ending quickly.

What the hell? If he kills me he doesn't get paid.

Time will tell, my friend, time will tell.

Day 8

Time told its story, and I'm still alive … for now. I'll tell you the story:

Before I could dump the water on Bankotsu's head, I had to make sure that he wouldn't get me back for it if … unless he killed me. This was proved difficult because mercenaries are trained to use everything in their surroundings. Now that remember … he could've used anything in that cave. Oh well. I found a bucket and filled it up with water I got from the water bottles. Why the hell am I explaining all this? The good part starts _after_ all this!!

By the time I finished hiding this book so it wouldn't get ruined, Bankotsu was truly asleep. He did look a lot better … that's why I felt no guilt in doing this! "Hey, Bankotsu," I called softly.

He moved slightly. I smirked. "Bankotsu,"

He growled and started to open his eyes. "WAKE UP!!!"

As I said that I dumped the bucked of freezing water on his head.

That got him up. He jumped so high his head hit the roof and he came crashing down. I was laughing my head off. He looked so funny! His eyes were wide open and he had a shocked/pissed look on his face. His wet hair was falling in front of his face and his braid was coming loose. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!!?!?!?!?!??" He yelled.

I fell on my back laughing so hard that I couldn't breathe. "SHUT UP AND ANSWER ME!!"

His reaction was getting me too! Bankotsu was now shaking from his anger and not the cold water. He lifted his Banryu threateningly. Doing so he caught sight of his reflection. He started to laugh to. It seemed that my little prank has brought me and Bankotsu closer as friends. That however didn't stop him from taking a full bottle and dumping it all over me. Even as the cold water dripped through my kimono I kept on laughing. Bankotsu sat down beside me after a while and I finally calmed down. We were both shivering slightly. "That was pathetic, by the way." He said.

"I know, oldest one in the book … but it I was funny all the same."

I looked up at him. He was already looking at me.

His eyes

I have an obsession with them

They're so intense

Like they're staring into my soul

"You're not half that bad, princess." He said and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"You're not so bad yourself."

Bankotsu seemed to be getting closer to me. My eyes fluttered. I could feel his hot breath on my face. We were so close … so … close …

There was a loud crash as the trap door opened and two bodies came through. I screamed and jumped behind Bankotsu who jumped up and grabbed his Banryu. "See, I told you the door wasn't right under the branch!" One of the bodies said.

"Oh shut up, you were the one who suggested we open it three feet away!"

"I did not, that was …"

"Silence," Bankotsu barked.

"AHHH, DON'T KILL US!!" Both boys covered their heads.

Bankotsu blinked then smirked. "Well if it isn't Haru and Karu."

"BANKOTSU!" The two boys yelled after realizing it was Bankotsu.

I looked over his shoulder and got a better look at them. They were obviously twins and obviously youkais. The only way you can tell the difference is by their hair. One of them had white roots with black over top and the other had black roots with white hair on top. "I don't know how many times I've had to tell you guys that the door is three feet to the left of the branch!" Bankotsu laughed.

"Right!" Haru (black roots and white hair) said.

"We'll remember that!" Karu (white roots and black hair) said.

"I highly doubt that." Bankotsu sighed. "So what are you lunatics doing around here?"

"Katsu sent us looking for you." Both twins said at the same time.

That caught Bankotsu's attention. Got mine too. "Katsu? Why, what does he want?"

"He's the one who hired you!" Haru said.

"Your brothers showed up days ago." Karu said.

That's when they noticed me. "So is this the girl?" They both asked and looked at me interestingly. "No wonder he chose her, she's beautiful."

"I hope you know that I understand mainland Japanese." I growled.

"Oh we know." Haru smiled. "We just wanted to give you a complement!"

I was surprised by this. By now I was thinking that all people and youkais from the continent were evil bastards. "Anyway, Katsu sent us to make sure that you were keeping your word on the deal." Karu said. "He sent us with a message."

"What's the message?" Bankotsu looked like he could care less what his younger brother said.

The twins looked at each other then Bankotsu. "You better be there in one week or you'll never see Nani again."

That seemed to spark both Bankotsu's attention and fear or anger. Ever since he told me about his younger sister I've been wondering about her. In the main land, her name means 'what'. But I guess her name in the continent her name must mean something else. I mean, come on, who in their right mind would call their child 'what'? Any way, needless to say that Bankotsu was pretty pissed. "Ho w could he threaten her, she's just a child!?" He snapped.

"But," I stared at him. If my math was right, then Nani would be a grown woman now. "It's been about … 22 years since you last saw her! How can she still be a child?"

"Nani's cursed," Haru Said sadly.

"She got sick when she was eight." Karu said.

"And the only way to save her was to curse her." Bankotsu finished.

"So she's doomed to be eight years old forever?" I gasped. "That's terrible!"

"No, no," Karu and Haru laughed.

"She'll live a normal age, up to 60 or 70 some odd years. She just won't grow in size or in maturity. She'll just be an eight year old for the rest of her life." Bankotsu sighed. "Kinda cute when you think about it. I've always wanted a little comedy relief wandering around with me … or at least find her place away from father and Katsu."

"Oh, yeah, your dad's dead." Both twins said hastily. "And Katsu's an ookami youkai."

(ookami wolf)

Shivers bolted up and down my spine. I thought he was Bankotsu's brother! Banktosu seemed just as surprised as me. "How'd he manage that?"

"Dark magic," Was all that the twins said.

Bankotsu was saying something … I couldn't hear him or the twins talking. I only knew that my grip on Bankotsu's shirt was getting tighter. Everything was blurry. The only thing that I could think of was that the man hired to kidnap me isn't a man at all, but an ookami. "Princess?"

It was all a jumble of noise to me.

"Princess?" Bankotsu snapped through my jumbled mind. "You ok?"

Panting I nodded. Haru and Karu and Bankotsu were watching me with worried looks. "You better be, 'cause we're leaving."

"Now?" Haru asked.

"Since when do you listen to Katsu?" Karu asked.

"Since he decided to threaten Nani." Bankotsu growled.

I was barely listening. I barely noticed being pulled up by Bankotsu out of the cave and on to his back. All I know was that the closer I got to Bankotsu, the sooner my life will end.

------------------------------------------------------------

Bankotsu could tell that Rin was scared. She blanked out in the cave and now she was clinging to his shirt for dear life. If this was her first time being carried by him he could understand … but Bankotsu was sure this was about Katsu being an ookami youkai. _I can't let him hurt her. _He thought. _I don't care about the consequences, Katsu will not hurt her and he WILL die._


	5. The Great House

**Hated … Yet Loved**

Day 9

We ran most the time. Haru and Karu, knowing Bankotsu was human, had to convince him to either stop every once and a while or let one of them carry me for a while. I've been quiet the whole time. There was nothing for me to say. All I can say is that I'm now scared to see my true captor.

Day 10

More running today. Bankotsu was staring at me most of the time. I think he was getting worried. According to Karu we will be at The Great House by tomorrow.

Day 11

Today we were just walking. The Great House was near enough that we could walk the rest of the way. The twins also said that I should stretch my legs so I don't look so stiff around Katsu. I still hadn't said much. "Hey, Princess," Bankotsu slowed to walk beside me. "You're finally gonna meet Katsu. You ready?

"Yeah, I guess," I said quietly.

"Ok, STOP!" Bankotsu yelled.

Haru, Karu and I all looked at him. We were all confused why he wanted to stop so suddenly. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He snapped.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You! Every time I call you 'Princess' you make a big deal about it. Now you're just shrugging it off like you've been called this all your life!"

"Well the past two weeks have felt like my entire life. I guess I'm so use to you calling me that, it doesn't faze me anymore."

"Oh no, Nice try but you're like Lord Fluffy; you don't give up! If you don't like something, you make it clear."

I shrugged again. Bankotsu threw his hands up in frustration. "There you go again! I call your precious father 'Lord Fluffy' and you don't do anything about it!!"

"Come to think about it, you were kind of quiet for the last few days." Haru said.

"Quiet? She hasn't said a word since we left the cave!" Bankotsu exclaimed.

"Are you afraid or something?" Karu asked.

This was so confusing. I didn't know why Bankotsu was worrying about me and I'm still not sure if I can trust Haru and Karu. "I don't want to talk about it." I sighed and sat down cross-legged on the ground.

"Haru, Karu, give us a minute." Bankotsu growled.

The twins looked at each other … Then hesitantly walked away. Bankotsu walked closer and sat right in front of me. "Tell me what's wrong." He ordered calmly.

"Nothing," I growled.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Bankotsu urged.

"I said nothing!! And stop calling me 'Princess'!!" I yelled and jumped up.

Bankotsu got up too. He grabbed my arm before I could storm off and pulled me back. I looked up at him. He looked both pissed and concerned. "When I ask someone something, I expect them to answer. I thought you would've learned that by now."

"I guess I haven't."

I pulled my arm out of his grip and walked over to Haru and Karu. "You guys ok?" They asked.

"I'm fine; can we just get out of here?"

The twins looked over at Bankotsu who nodded. He still looked pissed. I climbed onto Haru's back and they started running.

We only spent a few minutes running before we got to a house bigger than father's castle, which is the largest in the main land. No, The Great House beat the west castle by about ten times. I was amazed. I've never seen something so grand and beautiful but dangerous at the same time. Bankotsu pushed past me to lead us into the huge doors. Whatever I imagined The Great House to look like inside was erased the moment I stepped inside. They say that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. It's the same with The Great House. Despite the fact that its outside was grand and glorious, the chambers inside The Great House were dark and dingy. The sound of our feet was muffled by the thick carpet of dust on the floor. Bankotsu looked around, half disgusted and half surprised. "The place has been like this shortly after Katsu took his place as the First Royal. He never respected the place like your father did." Haru said, sadly.

"He thought that your father's love for his part of the house was a foolish obsession." Karu nodded.

"That is the one thing I respected my father for," Bankotsu whispered. "He loved his place of home."

He kicked at the floor and a small cloud of dust flared up. A small voice called something in the continental language. Bankotsu looked over into the darkness. The voice called again. "Nani?" Bankotsu barely whispered.

A small little girl seemed to float in from the darkness. "Bankotsu!!"

She ran at Bankotsu who picked her up into a huge hug. He started speaking rapidly in the continental tongue. Nani giggled and hugged him back. I smiled at the small girl. She resembled Bankotsu in so many ways: Her ebony black hair in a braid, bright blue eyes and the purple star on her forehead. It was probably a royal thing, like my father's crescent moon on his forehead. I suddenly got a shiver that I recognized only too well.

Wolves!

Five, eight, maybe even ten of them were growling and approaching us. My breath caught in my throat and I grabbed Karu's sleeve. He looked down at me with a look of concern. A low voice, I think I recognized it, rang out from the darkness. It was speaking in the continental language. All I could understand of it was that it was directed at Bankotsu. Bankotsu growled. "Show yourself, Katsu!" He yelled.

The silhouette of a man, or in this case, youkai, appeared and came closer. The moment I saw Katsu's face, I immediately recognized you. "Wait a second?" I said. Everyone looked at me. "I know you!"

I didn't see him put Nani down; I didn't even see him move. But soon enough, Bankotsu had my wrist in a pincer-like grip. "You KNOW him?" He yelled. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was the same guy! And I've only met him once ... sort of." I spat.

"'Sort of'? What in the name of Kami does that mean, 'Sort of'?"

"We passed in the hall when he came to the castle for a meeting with my father. Father said not to go near him because he was dangerous. I didn't need him to tell me that, I could tell by his aura around him."

Katsu clapped his hands slowly. "I'm amazed that you've remembered me for that long. Naturally I would've thought that you would've forgotten by now." He said.

"I remember every wolf I meet." I whispered this.

Bankotsu pushed me away and approached his younger brother. "What the hell do you want her for, Katsu? She's barely worth anything!"

Katsu backhanded him. "Do not speak such foolishness!" He snapped. "This woman is worth more than you know."

Bankotsu cracked his fists and neck. "You never should've done that, Katsu," He snarled. "Now I'm gonna have to kill you."

The wolves growled and stepped in front of their master. "Heh, hiding behind someone to protect you, you were always like that, even 22 years ago."

"That brings up the subject, Bankotsu," Katsu said. "It _has_ been 22 years since we last saw each other, and yet, you don't look a day older that 16. How is that possible?"

"I died and was brought back to life ... twice!!"

"You say that as if it is something to be proud of."

Katsu turned and walked towards me. I stepped closer to Karu, scared. "Now, now, my dear," Katsu smiled, although it looked more like a grimace. "There's no need to be frightened of me."

"Quite the contrary," Bankotsu laughed. "She has every reason to be scared of you. Everyone does."

"Haru, Karu, take Rin up to her room, I must discuss Bankotsu's pay."

Karu and Haru put their hands on my shoulders and pulled me away from the brothers. "What's going to happen to me?" I whispered.

"I don't know," Haru said.

"Katsu just tells us what to do." Karu sighed.

The twins left me in this very room where I wrote all of this down. All I know is that I am doomed to some horrible fate inside this place. I have almost lost faith in my father, _almost_. This is all I can say now.

---------------------------------------------------------

Bankotsu watched as Rin was led upstairs. "I repeat, what do you want with Rin?" He snapped.

"Using her name, I see," Katsu smirked. "I will merely claim her as my own ... Forever."


	6. Escaping

**Hated ... Yet Loved 6**

Day 12

I was so bored for most of today. There was absolutely nothing to do. I wasn't allowed to leave my room and Bankotsu was still talking to Katsu (I assumed this because neither of them had come to see me) and of course my father hadn't come yet. I would've thought that he'd be here by now. Nani came and kept me company, even though I had no idea what she was saying. She always spoke in the continental tongue.

Just then, Karu, looking very grave and nervous, came in. "Come with me," He said.

I jumped off my bed and followed him out of the room. He didn't look himself, in fact, he looked like absolute crap. "Karu," I jogged to catch up with him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He said, not looking at me. "I'm fine."

"No your not!" I ran in front of him and stopped him. "You're hiding something from me, Karu."

I could see it in his eyes. He was scared for me and scared for himself. He sighed and looked around. No one was coming from anywhere. "Ok, look," He whispered, pulling me to the side. "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but ... Katsu hired Bankotsu to kidnap you so he could claim you ... as a mate."

I gasped. I was dead scared of the guy and he wanted me as his _mate_?? I started trembling without realizing it. "Bankotsu's working on a plan to get you out of this and back to your father but there's a high risk that he won't get there in time." Karu continued. "You need to try to stall Katsu as long as possible without pissing him off or turning him on."

"Oh yeah, cuz that's gonna be so easy." I snapped.

At that moment Karu did something I never expected of him. He grabbed my arms and pulled me into a tight hug. "Please, Rin," He whispered. "You're smart. Try everything you can think of just to bide Bankotsu some time."

I nuzzled into his chest and whimpered. Never the less I nodded my head and agreed to the near impossible task.

A few staircases and countless doors later, we came to a door and Karu knocked three times. "Enter," Katsu's voice came through.

Karu took my arm in an aggressive looking way, though he was really gentile, and pushed me through the door. "The girl, Lord Katsu," He said in a gruff voice.

"Thank you, Karu," Katsu stood up. "I'll take her from here."

I really didn't want Karu to leave and I prayed to kami that he wouldn't. But he bowed and left me alone with the oo-kami youkai. I looked down at my feet, not really knowing what to do. I felt a clawed hand cup my chin and shivers dashed down my spine. Katsu made me look into his cold eyes. "Come," He said. "Take a seat."

He led me to his bed and sat me down beside him. What should I do?! Stall him, yes, but _how_?! Katsu again forced me to look into his face. His very wolfish face. I pushed away from him. His fist clenched in anger. I cringed and closed my eyes, waiting for him to strike me. But he didn't I heard him sigh and move closer to me again. "You're afraid of oo-kami youkais." He whispered.

I gasped and my eyes flew open. He was way too close. "I don't pretend to know why; I'm not going to hurt you."

His left hand moved from my cheek to the back of my neck and his right went down to my waist. I gasped again. His lips were at my neck and sucking on it gently. He slowly pushed me onto my back and kissed me on the lips.

It was then when I got an idea to stall him.

I gently kissed him back and allowed him to enter my mouth when he asked permission with his tongue. He moved away and growled seductively. "You're mine,"

"Yes," I answered. "I am yours,"

Again, Katsu dived for my neck. I had to do this before he got too far. "Ohhh, Katsu," I moaned.

So much for not turning him on, I could feel him harden in his lower regions.

"What is it," Katsu asked his face still in my neck.

"I can't,"

Like my father when he's angry, Katsu's eyes flashed a dark red. "I will have you, onna!" He snapped.

"And you will, my Lord, I promise you that." I spoke quickly out of nervousness. "But I am not clean from my journey here."

"So,"

"My Lord," I whispered, ever so quietly and seductively in his ear. I felt him shiver against me. "When you have me for the first time, you would much rather me clean and ready than dirty and uncertain."

Katsu thought for a few minutes. "Fine," He sighed.

He lifted himself off me and pulled me up. "The bathroom is right there," He said, pointing. "Don't take too long."

I went into the bathroom and locked the door. What do I do, _What do I do,_ **what do I do,** _**what do I do!?!?!?!?**_ Stall Katsu from raping my guts out, that's obvious.

_**HOW IN THE NAME OF KAMI DO I DO THAT!?!?!?!**_

I turned the shower on to make it sound like I was actually cleaning up. Then I sat against the wall, shivering. The door knob started to rattle. I jumped up. "Katsu I thought I said ..."

The door burst open and Katsu came in. He pushed me into the shower, clothes and all and started to suck on my neck. "I'm not waiting," He growled. "Women take to damn long. I don't care if you're covered in shit, I just need you now!"

I started to cry as his hands pulled at my kimono. The warm water from the shower soaked us both in a matter of seconds. There was a loud bang and a crash. The wolves in the room barked and snarled. Katsu looked up from my neck in time to dodge (barely) Bankotsu's attack. "You were paid, mercenary," Katsu yelled. "No leave me to my business."

Bankotsu didn't answer. Instead he ran at him again and punched him through the wall. I climbed out of the shower and shivered. Bankotsu had gone after Katsu. I looked back into the room and saw wolves fighting wolves. A moment later Bankotsu came back with a slight cut on his arm. "Come on," He panted. "We got to get out of here."

I burst into tears and ran into Bankotsu's arms. "I was so scared," I cried. "I was afraid you ... you ..."

"I wouldn't come back for you?" Bankotsu wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "You have such little faith in me, Princess."

I laughed a bit. Bankotsu looked down at me. "Let's go,"

I followed Bankotsu out of the hole in the wall and down the stairs, drying my tears the whole way. We stopped in the great hall or the entrance, what ever you want to call it. There, the rest of the Shichinin-tai were fighting the soldiers who were under Katsu's command. There was a sudden and loud rumble that shook the earth. The whole battle stopped for a few minutes. "An earthquake?" Suikotsu asked.

"No, not an earthquake," I replied in terror and happiness. "Sesshoumaru,"


	7. Love

**Hated ... Yet Loved**

There was a loud crash as the main doors and half the wall went crashing to the floor. A huge dog youkai roared and started killing anyone within a ten foot radius of him. "Father," I felt tears welling in my eyes.

"Rin, we have to move!!" Bankotsu yelled through my joy filled mind.

He grabbed my hand and bolted back up the stairs. "How the hell do we get out?" He mumbled to himself, looking around.

He opened a door and pulled me in. There he let me go and went to the window and opened it. "We can get out this way if we jump. Once we're out we'll have to book it or he'll see us." He looked back at me. "Rin,"

I was looking back at the door. I didn't want to leave, now that my father was finally here. I can't go with him, even if it went against my feelings towards him. Bankotsu walked back over to me. He didn't let me speak. He just picked me up bridal style and carried me to the window. I didn't notice. My mind was too full of everything else that was going on. The fall from the window to the ground and the dash from there to a nearby hill seemed to last no longer than a few seconds. On the hill, Bankotsu put me back down. Then something seemed to click in my mind. "Wait a sec ..." I looked back at the Great House. "Karu and Haru! Are they ..."

Without finishing my own sentence I tried to run back. Bankotsu grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back. "Don't worry," he breathed in my ear. "They'll be fine ... just watch."

Just as he spoke I saw eight figures making their ways towards us. I breathed a sigh of relief and Bankotsu let go of my waist. Ahead of all of them were Haru and Karu (who was carrying Nani). Next came the rest of the Shichinin-tai. Them I really didn't care about. They could all go burn in hell for a third time for all I care. "He's distracted by all the guards and wolves," Jakotsu yelled to us. "He won't be coming after us for a while. We should get out of here while we still can."

"You guys go ahead; I'll catch up in a minute."

He looked back at me and the twins, mostly at me though. "I can't stay," I whispered.

"I know," he sighed and looked back towards his disappearing team. "Haru and Karu will take you back to Sesshoumaru."

"We will?" The twins asked.

"If you don't the dog will think you had something to do with Rin's kidnapping. And you guys wanted a ticket out of his service didn't you?"

The twins smiled and started dancing in a circle. "What about you?"

I tried to catch Bankotsu's gaze, but he wouldn't meet my eyes. He sighed again. "You'll be safe once you're back with your father. I can't ... _huh_?!?"

I had wrapped my arms around Bankotsu's waist before he could say much. This time I knew he wasn't going to push me away. By now I knew him too well. He pulled me closer to his body. "I'm gonna miss you, Princess." He whispered.

"Me too,"

I snuggled into his chest and felt tears begin to form in my eyes. "Hey, hey, hey," he lifted my chin. "Don't cry,"

His eyes...

I have a complete obsession with them

Their so intense...

So blue...

So...

Loving?

I soon heard nothing of the battle at the Great House. "The battle is over." Karu said.

He was right. My father had transformed back into his usual form and yelling at who I'd naturally assume was Katsu. "Come on, Rin!" Haru yelled.

I smiled and started to leave, but a strong hand pulled me back by my arm. Again I looked up at Bankotsu. He bent down and pressed his lips against mine. My eyes opened wider than ever. Nevertheless I soon closed them and responded to the kiss. I opened my mouth and let him lick every inch of it.

When we broke away I was panting slightly. Bankotsu didn't say anything. He let me go and looked away. Looking back one last time, I followed Haru and Karu back to my father. "Rin!"

My father, Sesshoumaru finally saw me and rushed forward. This was the fifth time in my life that he has ever hugged me. Tears poured down my face and I hugged him back. Katsu looked pissed. "Haru, Karu," he snapped. "Why the hell didn't you hide her?"

"Oh we hid her," Haru shrugged.

"Just not from Lord Sesshoumaru," Karu continued.

This made my father look up, somewhat surprised (though it didn't show on his face). Katsu growled deep in his throat. "What do you mean?!" he snapped. "Are you saying you are on _HIS _side?!"

"Oh, didn't we tell you?" the twins smirked at each other, then turned back to Katsu and yelled; _**"WE QUIT!!!"**_

I smiled. My father stood up straight and let me go. "We're going home, Rin." He said.

"Wait!!"

Haru and Karu ran after us an d groveled at his feet. "Oh mighty Lord Sesshoumaru," they said.

My father raised an eyebrow and I giggled. "Will you accept us as faithful servants in your army?"

My Father looked first at me, then back at the twins. "For saving my daughter, I accept you as soldiers."

"HEY!!" Katsu yelled. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!"

"Quite frankly I can." My father said coolly. "And Katsu, if you _ever_ come anywhere near my family again ... I will kill you."

Without waiting for an answer, he started walking away again. In the distance I could here Katsu scream 'Damn you Sesshoumaru' but my father did nothing. Karu, Haru and I were all talking while following my father. A sudden question popped into my head that I never thought of until then. "Haru, Karu," I started.

"Hai?" They looked down at me.

"What kind of youkai are you guys?"

"That's not important!" Haru laughed.

"If we told you, you might get scared of us!" Karu laughed.

I saw my father look back at us, then look forward again. "I promise, I won't!"

"Ok, since you promised." Haru shrugged again.

"We're ookami youkais." Karu patted my head a few times.

I blinked a few times. Again I saw my father look back. He knew and wanted to know what my reaction would be. "Come on, Rin!" Karu laughed again. "You're not gonna let our breed get in the way of our friendship now are ya?"

My father eyed him for a minute. I laughed. "Nope!!"

And though I was happy, my heart ached for Bankotsu's love. I looked back one last time to see him, but he was gone. I sighed. Of course ... in another lifetime, perhaps. But not now. Not while I'm the daughter of Lord Sesshoumaru ... not while I'm a princess and he's a mercenary. It would never work.

---------------------------------------------------------

Bankotsuwatched sadly as Rin was reunited with her father. He ached to feel her in his arms again. He turned and started to walk away to catch up with his brothers. _In another lifetime, perhaps. _He thought. _But not while she's the daughter of Lord Sesshoumaru ... not while she's a princess and I'm a mercenary. It would never work._

Bankotsu looked back one last time to see his one true love ... but she was already out of sight. _Of course..._

_**The End**_


End file.
